


Late Night

by The Fink (orphan_account)



Series: The Ballad of Wilhelm Fink [2]
Category: Green Day, The Network
Genre: M/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-07
Updated: 2006-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Fink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Infidelity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night

“You’re out late.”

Fink turned quickly; tail bumping softly against his thigh. “Yeah.” He paused, startled by the raw sound of his own voice. “What of it?”

Snoo looked up from the paddleball he’d been fiddling with, one eyebrow raised. “Svengali was worried.”

Fink shrugged one shoulder. “Let him worry, I’m allowed to come and go as I please.”

Snoo sighed, lowering his eyes again to the toy. He cleared his throat, his voice low, almost sad. “You shouldn’t make him worry, especially not to spend time with _him_.”

The dull click of boots to floor was the only reply.


End file.
